ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Rhino (Army)
Rhino was the British Army's entry for the two Forces events that took place in the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. It lost the Armed Forces Melee to RAF entry Anvil, and in the first round of the Forces Special after having its battery dislodged. Rhino was also a Sumo competitor from Techno Games 2003. Robot History Extreme 1 Rhino fought in both Armed Forces-themed events held across the first series of Extreme. Firstly, it faced Mega-Hurts of the Navy and Anvil of the RAF in the Armed Forces Melee, and immediately backed into the pit release button as the battle began. Rhino was then pushed sideways by Anvil, only to turn round and push Anvil towards Refbot. After this, it pursued Anvil, driving over it and Mega-Hurts as the latter two clashed, before being rammed against one of the entry gates by Anvil. Both Rhino and Anvil continued attacking each other, with Rhino pushing Anvil against an angle grinder and Anvil dislodging one of Rhino's tracks, although with no effect on its mobility. Rhino then pushed Mega-Hurts into the pit after the latter got stuck on the edge, but was then pushed in itself by Anvil and Dead Metal. Seconds later, Dead Metal shoved Anvil into the pit as well, but the judges declared that Anvil was the winner of the Armed Forces Melee. Rhino later reappeared in the Forces Special, representing the Army once again. In its first-round battle, it fought Mega-Hurts from the Navy once again as well as Oblark from the Fire Service. In the opening seconds, Rhino drove towards Oblark, but was rammed by Mega-Hurts, which got its front end wedged through the space in between Rhino's tracks. The two robots became stuck together, with Oblark flipping and axing Mega-Hurts, before Refbot finally separated them by pushing Mega-Hurts away. This attack dislodged one of Rhino's panels, with Rhino eventually driving away from Mega-Hurts and pressing the pit release button. It then pushed Oblark around from the side, before Mega-Hurts rammed into its right-hand track. Rhino responded by driving over Mega-Hurts, but as a result of Mega-Hurts' attacks, its battery came loose while it attacked Oblark again, immobilising it. Oblark axed Rhino before it was counted out and pushed onto the Floor Flipper by Matilda. Rhino was thrown across the arena and landed on its back, before being pushed into the pit by Sergeant Bash, and Refbot pushed its toy solider onto the Flame Pit. Techno Games 2003 It met RaMyA in the Sumo and lost after driving up RaMyA and over the wall. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots that represented military or emergency services Category:Techno Games Competitors Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Sumo Competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Robots that bore the German flag Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Forces Special competitors Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Robots Category:Techno Games 2003 competitors Category:Robots that threw themselves out the arena Category:Robots that have thrown themselves out the arena